This proposal presents a series of specific research projects which, if funded, will improve the overall quality of biomedical research, enhance research developments of Howard University, and provide meaningful scientific contributions to problems related to Health and Life Sciences. The basic: (1) Support for basic biomedically oriented research in the Natural Sciences; (2) Opportunities for undergraduate and graduate student participation in research under the guidance and supervision of faculty persons; (3) Provisions for travel for faculty and/or students to scientific meetings or short-term institutes to present papers and become informed of the frontiers of knowledge in a particular field of biomedical research; (4) Provision for support personnel at the technician and postdoctoral levels who are capable of enhancing the productivity of Howard University investigators; and (5) Encouragement of Collaborative research among faculty and students in order to make the best use of our resources.